


Pagsalin

by hindi_pasisiil



Category: Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna - Fandom
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindi_pasisiil/pseuds/hindi_pasisiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Eduardo Rusca and his daughter have a conversation over ensaymada and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagsalin

Nakakasira ng bait ang maya't mayang tick-tock ng malaking orasan sa sala.

Doon ay nakaupo sa tumba-tumba ang isang matandang lalaki, alas tres y media ng hapon. Ang kanyang braso ay bahagyang nasisinagan ng papalubog na araw mula sa malaking bintana.

Ganito pinapalipas ni Eduardo Rusca ang mga nakaraang araw. Maya't maya'y makakahimbing siya at magigising lang upang mag-minindal.

Tulad nitong hapon nang mag-uwi ang kanyang anak ng meryenda.

"Dumaan ako ng panaderya, 'tay," bati nitong may ngiti sa kanyang ama, inaabot ang dalang ensaymada.

"Paborito niyo ito, hindi ba?" dagdag niya, at tumango ang matanda.

Tinanggap ni Rusca ang pasalubong at ipinagtimpla siya ng kape ng anak.

Kumuha siya ng isa mula sa lalagyan at kumagat. Gulat man ay tuwang-tuwa siyang may mga bagay na hindi nagbabago sa panahong nauso ang mga "hamburger."

Habang naghahanda ng kape ay nagkukuwento ang gurong anak tungkol sa isinasagawang pagbangong muli sa paaralang winasak ng mga bomba.

Ilang linggo pa lamang nang bumalik ang pamilya Rusca sa bahay nila rito sa siyudad matapos itong mabawi ng mga Amerikano sa kamay ng mga Hapon noong Pebrero.

Sa ngayon, tahimik na ang Maynila ngunit hindi pa kinikilala ang katapusan ng labanan.

Binuksan ng kanyang anak ang munting radyo at inilipag ang tasa ng kape sa tabi ng ama.

Nang mapagtanto ang binabalita sa wikang Ingles, bumalik siya upang patayin ang radyo ngunit, "Anong sinasabi?" tanong ni Rusca sa anak.

Natigilan ang guro, hindi sigurado kung nanaisin ba ng kanyang amang marinig ang mga salita.

Simula noong bata pa siya ay iniiwasan na ng pamilyang pag-usapan ang kahit anong bagay na magpapaalala sa Kapitan ng mga pangyayaring iyon.

Karaniwan ito'y naiirita, sa tuwina'y nakakaramdam ng lungkot, minsan pa nga'y magigising sa madaling araw. At sasabihin nito sa kanilang ina na naririnig na naman nito ang pagputok ng mga baril.

Ngunit mukhang naghihintay ng kasagutan si Rusca.

"Gusto raw ho ng Amerika ng pantay na karapatan na gamitin at pakinabangan ang ating likas na yaman," marahan niyang sagot sa ama, pinipili ang mga susunod na salita, "..kapalit ho ng —"

"Kalayaan?" sabat ng Kapitan.

"Pagkilala sa kasarinlan," pagtutuwid ng anak.

"Wala pa tayong kasarinlan, iha," sagot ng Kapitan, bago humigop ng mapait na kape.

 _Wala pa_ , ulit niya sa sarili, ngunit pinapanood na niya ang kanyang sariling unti-unting lumilipas.

Malabo na ang kanyang mga mata, ngunit malinaw pa rin ang kanyang mga alaala ng pakikipagdigma sa trinsera laban sa mga Amerikano.

Pinapanood na niya ang paglipas ng panahon at ng mga kasamahan, nasasaksihan niya ang paglaki ng mga batang wala nang alaala ng rebolusyon.

Dalawa, hindi, tatlong digmaan na ang kanyang nasaksihan.

Napahagikgik ang sundalong dati'y napakadaling mapatawa at magpatawa: Buhay pa rin siya.

Lumayo na siya sa pulitika. Ngunit minsan hinihiling niyang sinlakas pa siya ng 26-anyos niyang sarili, na lumalaban sa mga sundalong Amerikano sa kabilang dako ng patag kahit na mas moderno ang kanilang mga armas, mas malalaki ang katawan, mas marami.

At bumalik ang isipan niya sa kasalukuyang relasyon ng bansa sa dati nitong kalaban.

"Pun—"

"'Tay," biglang sabi ng kanyang anak, na dali-daling pinatay ang radyo.

"Ah, hindi ko pinapapatay ang radyo," paglilinaw niya. "Hayaan mo na," agad niyang sinabi nang ang anaky ay umakmang pipindutin ang radyo.

Sumayaw ang kurtina sa ihip ng hangin, sa katahimikang lumipas hanggang sa hindi napigilan ng guro ang kanyang pagkausisa.

"Wala pang kasarinlan, 'tay?" kanyang tanong sa Kapitan, at sila'y nagkatinginan.

"Ah, paumanhin po, maiintindihan ko kung ayaw ninyong pag-usapan," bawi niya.

Matapos ang nakakailang na saglit, sumagot ang Kapitan, "Alam ko ang nais mong marinig at patunguhan. Matagal ko na rin itong ipinagkait sa inyo."

Ang huling kwento ni Rusca ay sa mamamahayag na si Joven Hernando at mula noon ay bumalik siya sa isang sulok ng kasaysayan, tulad ng pagkubli niya sa gilid ng simbahan noong araw na iyon.

Ilang buwan na rin niya itong pinag-iisipan. Nitong ika-lima ng Hunyo, nakaramdam siya ng panghihina at naiisip na ng matanda na siya ay "sinusundo" na ng mga kasama, ngunit minarapat niyang kimkimin na lang ito sa pamilya.

Sa mga hapong nakaupo siya sa tumba-tumba kamakailan, kahit kanyang pinigilan sa matagal na panahon, wala siyang magawa kundi balikan kung bakit at paano siya nabuhay.

At sa panahong iyon, nakahugot na siya ng tapang na harapin ang nakaraan, tulad ng pagsagot niya sa mga putok ng baril ng mga sundalo ng Kawit na papalapit sa kanya, pumapalibot gaya ng mga pagsisisi niya.

Noon ay wala siyang nagawa upang saklolohan si Paco at ang Heneral, ngunit iba na ngayon. Hindi na niya hahayaan iyon.

"Habang nagpupulong noong minsan, nakatanggap kami ng liham. Ako pa ang nag-abot sa Heneral," simula ni Rusca.

Taimtim na nakikinig ang kanyang anak, na hindi pa narinig mismo sa ama ang mga pangyayari.

"Pinapapunta raw siya sa Cabanatuan upang pamunuan ang isang bagong gabinete," kanyang pagpapatuloy, at tumango ang gurong pamilyar sa kasaysayan ng pamamahala sa Pilipinas.

"At pumunta nga kami. Ilang sundalo kami. Naroon si Koronel Paco Roman, ang mga Bernal — magkapatid na kawal, naghihiwalay lang ang dalawang iyon kung matoka sa ibang gawain. May kasama rin kaming binata, palaging kasama iyon, si Joven. Bata pa, parang nautusan lang ng magulang na bumili ng suka," malayang tumawa ang Kapitan, na napatawa rin ang anak.

"Natunton namin ang isang ilog e kinailangang iwan ang iba dahil nasiraan ng karitela. Walang pasensya ang Heneral. Ayun, sumugod, tulad ng kanyang gawain sa digmaan. Dalawa lamang kami ni Paco na kasama niya," kanyang ipinagpatuloy.

"Pagdating namin, hapon, tahimik. Kasalungat ng mga sumunod na kaganapan," at natahimik siya saglit.

"Kalmado ang Koronel. Kukutuban ka na pero iisipin mo, bakit naman? Ganyunpaman, lagi naman kaming handa anuman ang mangyari. Pinagpahinga muna kami ng Heneral sa labas. Hindi ko alam kung anong naiisip niya noong mga panahong iyon at kinailangan niyang mag-isang pumunta roon sa loob. Pero sumunod ako, salita iyon ng Heneral," aniya.

Naningkit ang mga mata ng Kapitan sa likod ng kanyang salamin, nakatingin sa direksyon ng bintana at muling natahimik na tila naghahabol ng salita.

"Nakarinig kami ng putok. Isa, dalawa, hanggang sa tuloy-tuloy na," nakaya niyang ituloy.

Lumapit ang anak at hinawakan ang magaspang at kulubot na kamay ng sundalong ama. Kumapit ang Kapitan pabalik nang may pagkahigpit.

"Naitapon ko ang sumang kinakain ko, kumaripas kami ni Paco sa simbahan. Sinalubong kami ng mga traydor — iyon ang sigaw sa kanila ng Heneral, mga duwag at mamamatay tao, sigaw niyang ganoon. Binaril din nila si Paco. Alam mo, may pamilya na iyon, dalawa ang anak, parehong musmos pa lang noon," sabi niya.

"Barilin ba naman ang kaibigan mo sa harap mo, ng hindi ninyo kaaway, e hindi ka ba magugulat? Binunot ko ang aking baril, tumayo ako, tumakbo, naghahanap ng mapupuntahan, habang sinasagot ang mga bala nila. Lumapit ako sa simbahan. At tuluyang nawalan ng bala. Hindi ko alam kung saang kamay ng Diyos ako kukuha ng bala. Puro putok na lang ang naaalala kong naririnig ko sa mga sandaling iyon. Hindi ko na naririnig ang Heneral," at humagulgol si Rusca na parang sanggol, nilalabas na niya ang mga luha't sakit na matagal na niyang ipinagkakait sa sarili.

Niyakap na siya ng anak. Ilang minuto ring dumaloy ang luha ng Kapitan bago siya tuluyang tumahan.

"Nabasa ko na ang uniporme mo," sabi na lang niya.

"Wala iyon 'tay, dugo't pawis niyo ako," ngiti ng anak na naluha rin.

Pinampahid ni Rusca ang kamay niya sa mga luha, tulad ng Kapitan noong piniit pansamantala matapos siyang sumuko.

Malambing na hinawakan ng kanyang anak ang kanyang mukha sa mga palad nito.

"'Tay, matapang ka," sabi sa kanya ng anak na ngumingiti sa kahit na may luha.

"Alam niyo, hinahangaan ko ang hindi niyo pagiging makasarili, bilang Pilipino, bilang ama. Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin 'to, 'tay, kayo ang bayani ko," at inakap siyang muli ng anak.

Umiling-iling ang matandang nakayuko, pinupunasan ang mga luhang umaagos pa rin.

"Sumuko ako, anak. 'Yung sigaw ng Heneral sa mga duwag, pakiramdam ko minsan kasama ko roon," sabi niya.

"Hindi po, minsan hindi karuwagan ang mag-atubili sa pagsalubong sa malaking alon. At lumaban naman kayo, hindi ba? Ginawa ninyo lahat ng inyong makakaya pero iyon siguro ang nakatakda. Paano kung hindi kayo nabuhay, sino na ang magkukuwento noon, malalaman ba namin?" sagot niya sa ama.

"Sapat na iyon, sapat kayo para sa akin," kanyang dagdag.

Huminga nang malalim si Rusca, at bumulong ng _salamat_.

"Hindi kami nagkaisa, nagkamali kami roon," aniya, bago tumingin sa anak at sinabi nang may ngiti sa kanyang mukha, "panahon niyo naman."

Tumango ang kausap na ngumiting pabalik.

At ilang araw matapos noon, bago matapos ang digmaan, ay tuluyan nang binawian ng buhay si Kapitan Eduardo Rusca. Payapa, malaya at may pag-asa para sa bayang hindi niya iniwanan.


End file.
